1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device including a supporter that supports a diffuser plate of a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, include a plurality of electrode pairs generating an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display may include an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel assembly. The liquid crystal panel assembly includes a backlight unit and a liquid crystal panel. The backlight unit is disposed on the back-side of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit may be categorized into the followings: an edge-lit backlight unit where a light source is disposed at the side portion of the liquid crystal panel so that a light guide plate may be required, and a direct-lit backlight unit where a light source is disposed at the bottom portion thereof so that a light guide plate may not be required. The direct-lit backlight unit with the light source disposed directly under the liquid crystal panel uses a supporter so as to prevent subsidence of a diffuser plate and an optical sheet.